


Truth

by methademic



Category: Batgirl (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Au where they didn't already know eachother, Barbara doesn't know who Red Hood is, Double Life, F/M, Red Hood is still bad, a little bit angsty, jaybabs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methademic/pseuds/methademic
Summary: Barbara finds out who Jason really is.It would have been so much easier if they had never met...





	Truth

Red Hood scanned the city with a watchful eye, looking for any signs of trouble. He never knew who might show up. 

Although, considering as he was in Burnside, he was pretty much certain he knew who was going to be there. He was counting on it. He probably would’ve been disappointed if she wasn’t.

He grew bored with waiting and zip lined down, taking his gun out from the holster at his hip and walking to the nearby warehouse, where several people awaited his presence. He threw the doors open and leant on the table, making sure they could all see his gun, “Cash in.” He growled as all but one of them fearfully slid bags full of money over to him. 

He glared behind his mask, “I said,” His voice was low and threatening, “ _Cash in_.” 

The plump man stubbornly set his jaw and shook his head, “I don’t think so.” He crossed his arms, “You can wave that thing around all you want, all a us know you ‘ain’t gonna use it.”

Red Hood smirked and cocked the gun, “I think you’re forgetting,” He aimed, “I don’t need you.” 

The man had fat beads of sweat rolling down his face and was now breathing heavily. But the renegade vigilante merely chuckled and drew the gun away, “Consider this a warning.” He laughed, “Or not.” The gun fired and blood smattered the already gritty walls. Echoes of shocked gasps bounced off the walls. 

“Now, get out… of… here…” His voice drifted off as his eyes flicked around the room, searching. Hearing a sharp whistling, he smirked, catching the Batarang flying towards his shoulder. 

He inspected it with an amused chuckle, “You’re going to have to do better than that, sweetheart.” He called, seeing a dash of movement in the corner of his eye. The drug dealers seated around the table all got up and bolted out of the building. 

Every sane person knew one thing for sure; you didn’t mess with a bat. You _never_ messed with a bat.

But Red Hood wasn’t known for his sanity.

A small explosive was thrown in his path and he took out another gun, this one armed with rubber bullets. He would never risk harming her. He leapt out of the way and shot at the crates where the explosive had been thrown from. “This really isn’t like you B.G.” He commented when she dropped down beside him, swinging to punch him in the face. 

He dodged her and laughed, “There she is!”

“Why didn’t I stop you when I had the chance?” She whispered to herself as he grinned behind his mask, “You’ve always got the chance, babe.” He snickered, “I think we both know you’re better than me.”

She raised an eyebrow, giving him the opportunity to slip behind her and press the gun to her back. Her eyes widened. How could she let him distract her so much? He was positively insane, of _course_ he wouldn’t hesitate to kill her. 

“What am I doing?” He hissed to himself, throwing the gun to the far side of the room, leaving him totally defenceless and her utterly confused. “So Barbie, tell me,” He rested his hands on her hips and leant his head forwards so his husky voice was right by her ear, “What are your plans for the rest of the night?” 

She stepped away and shot him a disapproving look, “Barbie?” She tried to keep calm. He couldn’t possibly know who she really was, could he? “Just a term.” He shrugged.

“Well,” She took another step back and smirked, “I’m actually seeing someone.” She said as he raised an eyebrow, “Are you now?” He softly asked as she nodded, smiling when thinking about him. 

“And is it serious?” He shifted his weight backwards and she shyly smiled, looking at the ground, “I mean, nowhere near as serious as the two of us.” She joked as he rolled his eyes, waiting for a real answer. “Yeah. It is serious. For me, anyway.”

“I’m sure he would be lost without you.” He reassured as she thoughtfully angled her head, readjusting her hair as he continued to question her, “So, this guy, I bet he’s really handsome, right?” He chuckled as she nodded, “Mm-hm. Super hot.” She hummed, playing with her hair. “And charming?” She nodded again. “Witty? Smart? All around amazing?” He could barely contain his laughter as she nodded dreamily.

“And his name?” He asked as she opened her mouth to speak, but shook her head, “What are you going to do? Are you going to kill him?!” She incredulously asked as he shook his head, “I’m just curious as to who it is that’s stealing you away from me at three in the morning.” He smugly replied.

“Oh get over yourself.” She rolled her eyes and pushed him aside, “Besides, what if you find out who I really am.” She suspiciously said as he leant against the wall, “I have a pretty good idea, Barbie.” He seductively murmured. 

Her eyes widened in realisation, “Oh my god! I’m the worst detective!” She shouted, narrowing her eyes and careful scanning him, “Jason?” She asked, just to make sure. He nodded, taking off the mask and fixing his tousled hair. 

“How did I not see this? I mean, the nicknames and the voice and- and body… everything…” She muttered to herself before glaring up at him, “How did you find out?” She demanded as he sheepishly ran a hand through his hair, “I wasn’t going to kill you, that’s for sure.” He mumbled as her jaw dropped, “You were going to kill me?!” She screamed as he sighed, “Okay, maybe I was, but then I saw you and you were so, so beautiful. And then we went out and you were also smart and funny and… you made me happy. Really happy.” 

Tears burned behind her eyes. Her lower lip trembled as she spoke, “Is this some kind of game to you?” She asked as he frowned, “Babe—“ A sharp crack rang out through the room and he hissed through his teeth, a bright red mark present on the side of his face. “Don’t call me that.” She seethed, shaking out her stinging hand. 

He had a dangerous look in his eye now, she had provoked him. Maybe slapping him hadn’t been the best idea. 

He took a deep breath, “Ow.” He said through gritted teeth. “I really hate you right now.” She angrily muttered, “You lied to me for _months_ ,” She hissed. He braced himself to be yelled at, she had been mad at him like this before, and it was the last thing from fun.

“You _used_ me! Took advantage of me!” She was really angry now. “I hate you!” She shouted, “You— just— arghhh!“ Her sentences dissolved into frustrated screams and she began stomping her feet on the ground angrily, clenching her fists to stop herself from lashing out at him. 

“Barbie, I know I made a mistake, a whole lot of mistakes, but I really do love you.” He urgently said, not moving to touch her. She could be dangerous when she got like this, it was best not to vex her.

“ _Ohhhh_ , you _love_ me, do you?” She asked, mocking him, her demeanour ever so slightly hysterical. “Because it seems to me that our whole relationship was based on lies!” She pushed him against the wall, “We’re done!”

She went to leave when he lashed out and grabbed her arm, “Barbara!” He shouted. It was his turn to be angry. 

“Stop being stupid! This is real, don’t ruin it!” His voice boomed through the otherwise deadly silent warehouse.

She shook off his grip and went to leave again, but he stepped in front of her, “Red, don’t do this.” He pleaded in a whisper, his voice breaking.

She hesitated, “I should shoot you.” She hissed as he drew another gun from his hip, “Go ahead.” He shoved in a clip and cocked the gun, “All you have to do is pull the trigger.”

She looked at him, incredulous, “Jason—“  
“They’re rubber bullets.” He muttered, tapping his chest, “Just aim right here-“ He was cut off by the sound of the gun firing over and over again until the only sound was the echo of the trigger clicking. 

Jason coughed a little, “Better?” 

She nodded and handed him the gun, “You’re not hurt, are you?” She asked as he shook his head, “No, I have armour,” He cleared his throat, a little breathless, “But the close range really didn’t help.” 

She darted forwards and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, “You’re a jerk,” She sighed as he nodded, “I’ve been told.” 

She leant up and kissed him, “But I love you anyway.”


End file.
